Cullens Random Moments In Life
by Opal Dream
Summary: Some Cullen moments! Funny, pointless, and plain silly. Enjoy
1. Yummy Rubbers and Tiggers

**So yeah, my bestie and i made this up during lunch. Totally random. If i get... Lets say 5-10 reviews ill add more! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Edward sighed as he walked into BIO. He didn't like school. He preferred to just listen to old fashioned music and watch blues clues.

As he sat down, chewing on his rubber, Bella rushed in, concerned.

"_Eddie!_ You have to see this!" She practically yelled in my ear, and tried desperately to pull me out of my seat.

"Bel_la_! I am in the middle of eating my rubber!" I said, then added quickly by her Look. "What is it?", not budging. I wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. And this rubber tasted really good, kinda like potatoes.

"It's Emmett." And with that, I let her tug my out the door. We came to a stop outside out class. And there was Emmett. With a…Tigger in his mouth. Bits of slobber were dribbling down his chest.

"Uh, Emmett?" I asked, confused.

"Mm?" he looked up, flicking me with slobber.

"Why are you eating a tigger toy?"

"The nomable thing about tiggers, are that tiggers are nomable things." Emmett grinned, and kept chewing.

"What the f-"

"EDDIE!" Bella screamed and slapped a hand over my mouth. "Don't you DARE swear young man! Who brought you up like this??" I could have sworn that she was my mother.

Shocked, I pulled a hand away.

"Why are you swearing?" She demanded.

"He is EATING a tigger toy!" I whined, and pouted.

"So? Why would you care?" She said, crossing her arms. 'He could be so silly sometimes' she thought.

"Because it's MINE!" I said, and my started lower lip trembling.

Bella sighed, and turned to Emmett.

"Emmett, please give back Edwards toy."

Emmett frowned. "NO!"

"YES!" She argued.

"NO!" He aruged back.  
"NO!"  
"YES! WAIT NO!"

"Ha. Now give it back now. I'll go buy you a piglet toy."

Pleased with this bargain, Emmett took out the toy and flung it at Edward. It hit his shoulder with a splat.

"Ewey!" Edward cried as Emmett giggled.

"Emmett…" Warned Bella, as she pinched the tigger toy, drenched. She was about to put it in the bin when Edward screamed.

"NOOOOO! NOT TIGGER!" and made a lunge for his dear toy. I made a desperate lunge and hugged it tightly.

"Urgh, Eddie, its covered in spit." Said Bella, not pleased with her boyfriend.

"So?" And kissed it on the nose, and ran off hand in hand with Emmett, laughing happily. Bella groaned, and slid down the side of the wall.

* * *

**I warned you... Really. But did you like it? I know, i kinda changed the characters personalitys alot, but it made it funny, right? RIght?? RIGHT??**

**Okay, now please R&R. Much apperctiated. And i dont give a damn about flames. I hear its an old 40 year old man. Tehe. **

**OKAY. Now i am really going. I am craving an iceypole...**


	2. Coffee

**Okay, short but funny. **

* * *

'God, I am SO bored' I thought to myself as i moped around the Cullen's living room. There is NOTHING to do here! I sighed.

"Yo, Bella!" Emmett's huge voice called out, strangely high pitched.

"Yes?" I turned and found Emmett sitting on the floor with a huge coffee mug in his hands.

"I found some coffee!" He giggled.

"Emmett." I put my hands on my hips. "You know that we are not allowed to drink that stuff, it makes all high…" I trailed off, looking at the coffee. It seemed to call out to me…

"Gimme that!" I demanded, and stole it away, glugging it. Emmett had a huge giggle fit, whist some dribbled down my shirt. When I have chugged the whole lot, and felt light, and energetic.

"Come on Emmie! Let's go!" I giggled as I pulled his hand upstairs. I pushed him down on Edwards bed, and climbed on top, giggling.

"You have been a naughty boy…" I whispered through giggles. I heard some one in the door way gaps. I didn't notice, and then I lunged for Emmett's waist, and tickled.

"NO! BELLA _STOP_!" He shrieked, slapping me.

"Bella, stop that please." Said Edward from behind me. He gently lifted me off Emmett by the waist, and carried me out.

"What was it this time?" He asked warily as he set me down on a couch.

"_Coffee_…" I giggled.

* * *

**So all she did was tickle Emmett, but wait till she gets more sugar and caffine later on...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Bath Time Photo

**LOL. Things get a LITTLE bit outa control here. **

* * *

Edward sat down in the Cullen's living room, on the love seat. He grabbed the remote, and started flipping through the channels. He was utterly bored. Bella had taken away his rubber.

"Edward?" Carsile called, coming down the stairs.

"IMWATCHINGTV!" Edward yelled back, grumpy. Carsile came in, grinning, with a photo album in his hands. He dropped it next to him.

"Look what I found!" He crackled gleefully, and opened it to a page. Edward sighed, and peered down at the photo. He almost wet his pants.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID YOU GET THIS PHOTO??" He screamed, ripping the photo off the page. It was a picture of him in the bath, naked, with Sir Bubble, his duck.

"Well… You looked quite sexy when you're in the bath…" Carsile trailed off, and shrugged. He looked quite fondly at the naked picture of Edward, and smiled dreamily. 'I could almost see myself in there too…' Carlisle thought happily. Edward slapped Carsile and ran out of the room, furious.

"Oh well. He left the picture!" Carsile kissed the photo tenderly, getting more passionate with every second. Soon, he was frenching it.

"Carsile! Stop that right now!" Examined Esme, coming into the room. Carsile rolled his eyes and continued.

"He is your son! And I am your WIFE!" She snatched the photo off him and ripped it into tiny shreds. Then she stormed out.

* * *

**Told ya so. NOW REVIEW FOR LONG AND MORE CHAPTERS!**


End file.
